Vocaloid All Stars: Classifications
Miku in PDX.png|Miku (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) Rin in PDFT.png|Rin (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) Luka in PDFT.png|Luka (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) Gumi Megpoid with her goggles on.png|Gumi (Internet Co. Vocaloid, Japan) Meiko poses wearing the red choker.png|MEIKO (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) V3 Kaito in PD.png|KAITO (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) Len in PDFT.png|Len (Crypton Vocaloid, Japan) Gakupo Camui taking out his katana.png|Gakupo (Internet Co. Vocaloid, Japan) Hatsune Miku: Time for a quick roll call; I'm Hatsune Miku! Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine! Megurine Luka: I'm Megurine Luka! Gumi Megpoid: I'm Gumi Megpoid! MEIKO: I'm Meiko! KAITO: I'm Kaito! Len Kagamine: I'm Len Kagamine! Camui Gackpo: I'm Kamui Gakupo! Ruby MMD.png|Ruby (PowerFX Vocaloid, USA) SeeU MMD.png|SeeU (SBS Vocaloid, South Korea) Luo Tianyi with wings.png|Luo Tianyi (China) Sweet ANN of Australia.png|Sweet ANN (PowerFX Vocaloid, Australia) Maika MMD.png|MAIKA (Spain) Sonika.png|SONiKA (Great Britain) Ruby: I'm Ruby! SeeU: I'm SeeU! Luo Tianyi: I'm Luo Tianyi! Sweet ANN: I'm Sweet Ann! AVANNA: I'm Avanna! MAIKA: I'm Maika! SONiKA: I'm Sonika! Prima: I'm Prima! LOLA: I'm Lola! Miriam: I'm Miriam! DAINA: I'm Daina! Ling Yuezheng: I'm Ling Yuezheng! Cyber Diva: I'm Cyber Diva! Yan He: I'm Yan He! Clara Sanchez: I'm Clara Sanchez! VY1 Mizki: I'm VY1 Mizki! Yuzuki Yukari: I'm Yuzuki Yukari! SF-A2 Miki: I'm SF-A2 Miki! Yuki Kaai: I'm Yuki Kaai! Lapis Aoki: I'm Aoki Lapis! Merli: I'm Merli! Iroha Nekomura: I'm Iroha Nekomura! Nana Macne: I'm Nana Macne! Anon: I'm Anon! Kanon: I'm Kanon! Sugar: I'm Sugar, the sweet version of Otomachi Una! Spicy: I'm Spicy, the hot version of Otomachi Una! Rana: I'm Rana! Lily: I'm Lily! CUL: I'm Cul! MEW: I'm Mew! LUMi: I'm Lumi! Xin Hua: I'm Xin Hua! Galaco: I'm Galaco! Stardust: I'm Stardust! Mayu: I'm Mayu! IA: I'm Ia! V Flower: I'm Flower! Unity-chan: I'm Unity-chan! Chika: I'm Chika! Mo Qingxian: I'm Mo Qingxian! Akikoloid-chan: I'm Akikoloid-chan! Kokone: '''I'm Kokone! '''Sachiko: '''I'm Sachiko! '''Zunko Tōhoku: I'm Zunko Tōhoku! ONA: I'm Ona! Kizuna Akari: I'm Akari Kizuna! Azuki Masaoka: I'm Azuki Masaoka! Matcha Kobayashi: '''I'm Matcha Kobayashi! '''Nemu Yumemi: I'm Nemu Yumemi! Uni: I'm Uni! Rune Anri: I'm Rune Anri! Mirai Komachi: I'm Mirai Komachi! Sora Haruno: I'm Sora Haruno! Amy: I'm Amy! Kaori: I'm Kaori! Hime Meika: I'm Hime Meika! Mikoto Meika: I'm Mikoto Meika! Akaza: I'm Akaza! Ring Suzune: I'm Ring Suzune! Zhanyin Lorra: I'm Zhanyin Lorra! Hibiki Lui: I'm Hibiki Lui! Oliver: I'm Oliver! Gachapoid Ryūto: I'm Ryūto Gachapoid! Piko Utatane: I'm Piko Utatane! Zhiyu Moke: I'm Zhiyu Moke! Fukase: I'm Fukase! DEX: I'm Dex! LEON: I'm Leon! VY2 Yūma: I'm VY2 Yūma! Tonio: I'm Tonio! Bruno Garcia: I'm Bruno Garcia! Hiyama Kiyoteru: I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama! Yuu: I'm Yuu from the ZOLA Project! Kyo: '''I'm Kyo from the ZOLA Project! '''Wil: I'm Wil from the ZOLA Project! YOHIOloid: I'm Yohioloid! Arsloid: '''I'm Arsloid! '''Cyber Songman: I'm Cyber Songman! Big AL: I'm Big Al! Longya Yuezheng: I'm Longya Yuezheng! Ueki-loid: I'm Ueki-loid! Ken: I'm Ken! Chris: And I'm Chris! Miku: Well, that's all the Vocaloids gathered in one group. Today's topic is all about classifications, so the first subject is nations of the world. Let's start with my country Japan because most Vocaloids are Japanese as a nation. (all other Japanese Vocaloids cheering/agreeing excitedly with some doing traditional dances using their items) Ruby: How about the USA? DAINA: Yee-haw~! (all other American Vocaloids agreeing to each other) Tianyi: You can add China which is my very own. (all other Chinese Vocaloids agreeing at once) SONiKA: There's also Great Britain which is also known as the United Kingdom. Oliver: Hi-5? LEON: Up high~ Oliver & LEON: Yeah~! *both jump to give a hi-5 and LEON chuckles* MAIKA: Don't forget my country, Spain~ Clara & Bruno: ¡Si! SeeU: South Korea? Uni: You bet! Sweet ANN: Australia... AVANNA: ...Ireland... Miriam: ...South Africa... LOLA: ...the Caribbean... Xin Hua: ...Taiwan... YOHIOloid: ...Sweden... ONA: ...and possibly a country that is supposedly between Basque and Portuguese. Prima: But Tonio and I don't have a real nation revealed, do we, my love? Tonio: It's tough to say. I guess we'll let someone else reveal our nations because of our accents. Miku: Let's skip to the next subject about colors, shall we? I'm the only Vocaloid who's teal or what some people like to call turquoise. It's a color mixed between green and blue. Longya: I have a top that is darker than Miku herself. MEIKO: In the rainbow order, red is the first color, so I'm one of the Japanese Vocaloids to wear red as my personal color, even though I was born with brown eyes and hair. Ruby: I'm the only American Vocaloid who's red as my theme color, too. Clara: And I'm the only Spanish Vocaloid with the same color. In Spanish, they say rojo which means red. I'm good at translating, am I? Ling: Oh, I can hardly doubt it. Since I was born Chinese in this color, Chinese people like to use it for good luck in their cultures. It also represents the color of fire. Yuki: Seems like I'm the only Vocaloid kid to wear red. The Japanese-language speakers call it aka or akai according to different dialects, I think. Iroha: My favorite character Hello Kitty is famous for wearing a red bow on her left ear. She likes that color so much~ CUL: It's also the color of passion as a symbolism. And I was born with red eyes and hair. Sachiko: On the Japanese flag, there's just a red circle which symbolizes the rising sun. My kimono has a much darker shade of red, whatever you like to call it. Fukase: Do I count as the only Vocaloid boy with the color red? Arsloid: I have red hair and eyes also, but I'm wearing a white and blue coat. SeeU: After red comes the color orange. I'm the only Korean Vocaloid who wears this color. Mirai: Oh, yeah! I think it's also my color~! Akari: Well, it's just my accessories that are orange as my sub color. Kaori: '''It's also the color of my background since the release of V5. '''Rin: That's my color in the Project Diva video game series. It's also named after the orange fruit which I like the best. You see, Len and I were both born with blond hair and blue eyes and his color is technically yellow. Len: I know, sis, and I love bananas which are yellow when ripe. Cyber Diva: Out of all the American Vocaloids you've seen, I am the only one who is yellow as always. Lily: And I'm the only Japanese one with blue eyes. Qingxian: Even though I was born purple, I really love my yellow outfit I'm wearing. DEX: Got the same color on some of my attire~ Gumi: My main color is green, yet I am wearing an orange outfit which is my sub. Nana: I was born with green eyes and hair for sure! SONiKA: So was I~ AVANNA: As the only Celtic Vocaloid, I'm in my very own green dress which is kind of based on a warrior girl. Matcha: Really? I've got my own shade of green. Zunko: My hair has the darkest shade of green which is different from the other green girls. Gachapoid: And I'm the only Vocaloid kid who was born the color green. Wil: '''Just accurately, my shade of green is much darker than Zunko's. '''KAITO: I'm the only Crypton Vocaloid whose theme color is blue. Some people say it represents loyalty. Tianyi: In my culture, this color also represents the element of water that is meant for cleansing. Sugar: Spicy and I were both born this way. Spicy: Yes, we're identical twins with distinctive looks. LEON: Didn't know that color is on my boxart. It also tells me I'm the only Zero-G Vocaloid to be colored like this. DAINA: You think so, Leon? Well, I'm another one who has this color. It's evident on my eyes, sleeveless jacket and headset. Kyo: I'm the only ZOLA Project member who also wears the color blue. Bruno: My shade of blue is lighter, so the Spanish word of this color is azul. Oliver: I have a navy coat, so navy is the darkest shade of blue. Lapis: Since I'm the first wingless Vocaloid fairy, I have both blue and purple streaks. Stardust: You might say that I'm the only Vocaloid with the color indigo, because it's a color between blue and purple. Gakupo: Speaking of purple, I was the first Vocaloid who was made like this. Yukari: That's right, and I'm the second one to be so, only my shades of purple are lighter. Prima: Ah, yes, my good old V2 outfit makes me feel myself again~ I can possibly say that it's colored magenta. Luka: I'm the first Vocaloid who was born pink which is my theme color which is evident to my hair. VY1 Mizki: Ooh, I like that color~! I think it's quite convenient my V2 boxart is colored in my shade of pink. It's sakura pink~ Uni: Wow! I'm the only Korean Vocaloid who's pink. It's not only my hair, but also my vest. Azuki: My shade of pink is a little darker because I was born with it. I like this shade~ IA: To make a difference, I'm frequently themed with the lightest shade of pink. Yuu: Golly! Pink is one of my favorite colors in my life~! Piko: Next up is white because I was the first Vocaloid who was born in this color. Yan He: I guess this color at first easily confuses Chinese-Americans because of the difference between worldly cultures, but I wish I could show them more... MAIKA: Don't worry, amiga, I like the color white and I'm the only Spanish Vocaloid to embrace it. LUMi: That's the color of my dress for certain. Sweet ANN: And mine as well~ Moke: I have a white coat that matches my cap and boots. Who knows what my actual main color is? Miriam: People say that I'm the only Vocaloid whose theme color is silver. Kiyoteru: Gray also counts as a color. My shade is a little dark. YOHIOloid: And mine is engaged with a few hints of gold. Nemu: I have light gray sleeves on this cardigan. LOLA: The darkest color of all is black. I don't always wear this outfit, but it's OK in most of my days. Tonio: Folks say that it's a traditional color of mourning in funerals of those you love. Flower: It's also the color of elegance, positively. Hime: My hair is pink and my eyes are periwinkle. Mikoto: And mine are colored in opposite positions. Sora Haruno: '''Who knows what my main color is? Some say that I like white, but sometimes, I switch to black and red which I'm wearing now. '''Miki: My eyes and hair are red-orange and that's my natural color. I'm also another Vocaloid to wear white and blue. Akikoloid-chan: So that means Miki, Arsloid and I are all wearing blue and white. I think we three also have our eyes and hair in different shades of red. Rana: '''I have pink hair and I like wearing clothes in the colors of the rainbow. '''Merli: Huh, I love the color pink for sure; it's the best to me, but I also have indigo and purple streaks. Amy: As one of the V5s, I have two colors which are gray and magenta. Chris: And I come in black and blue. Big AL: '''Of all the Vocaloids that are well-designed, I come in the colors of a Maryland flag which are red, yellow, black and white. '''LOLA: I almost forgot that magenta is my signature color due to my boxart release. And that concludes this subject. Miku, would you like to do the honors with the next one? Miku: '''Do I? Oh, Lola, I've always wanted to take this on~ OK, the next subject of classifications is all about team companies and mine is Crypton Future Media, so there's six of us in this team. '''Rin: Len and I are the only twin set in this company. Len: '''That's Kagamine to a T~ '''MEIKO: I'm the only red one in this company because I'm well-classified. Luka: '''And I'm the pink one in the same team. '''KAITO: '''This blue one is certainly part of Crypton for real. '''Ruby: My company is PowerFX and I'm one of the two Americans in this company. Big AL: And I'm another one in this case. Sweet ANN: '''I was the first female in this company according to the timeline. '''YOHIOloid: This company mostly has blonds and I'm one of the three. Oliver: Uh-huh, and I'm the only Vocaloid kid in this company, also British, if I'm allowed to add. SONiKA: '''I'm a green British girl, so my company is Zero-G. There are exactly 9 in total, including myself, of course. '''DAINA: Dex and I are the only American pair in this company, right? DEX: I agree. LOLA: With Leon on my side, I think we'd make a perfect international couple because ZG never expected our nationalities. LEON: And I'm the first British Vocaloid of all. Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Dahee Kim as SeeU *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Jody Martin as Sweet Ann *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Poucet as ALYS *Asami Shimoda as Rin and Len Kagamine *EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Camui Gakupo *Satoshi Fukase as Fukase *Miki Furukawa as SF-A2 Miki *Nako Eguchi as Aoki Lapis *Lia as IA *Chihiro Ishiguro as Yukari Yuzuki *Inory as Ling Yuezheng *Haruna Ikezawa as Nana Macne *Piko as Utatane Piko *Kuniko Amemiya as Gachapoid Ryūto *Yuka Ohtsubo as Azuki Masaoka *Ayaka Ohashi as Matcha Kobayashi *Yuri Masuda as Lily *Eri Kitamura as CUL *Ming Yue as Mo Qingxian *Kikuko Inoue as Sora Haruno *Yohio as YOHIOloid *Kiyoshi Hiyama as Hiyama Kiyoteru *Frank Sanderson as Big Al Voicebanks *MAIKA V4 *LOLA V1 *SONiKA V2 *VY1 Mizki V4 *Rion Tone V3 *Yuki Kaai V4 *Flower V4 *Oliver V3 *Bruno & Clara V3 *LEON V1 *Tonio V3 *VY2 Yūma V3 *Cyber Songman V4 *Amy V5 *Chris V5 *Kaori V5 *Ken V5 *Meika Hime & Mikoto V5 Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:Kagamine Rin/Len Category:SeeU Category:MMD productions Category:Talkloid ideas